The MP3
by Asmith137
Summary: Two penguins find a MP3 player and decide to listen to some music in an attempt for some quality time.


In the Central Park Zoo, two penguins were waddling around the habitats for a little stroll. Their friends were out getting pretzels and snow cones for some party they were going to have later to celebrate that the girls had came back to New York's Central Park Zoo.

"Nice day isn't Skipper?" a tall penguin inquired to its shorter companion with its flippers folded behind its back.

"Sure is, Flora," Skipper responded with a nod to the brown feathered penguin, who still had a white daisy flower on her head that never seemed to wilt, whither or die.

"So why didn't you want to go with everyone else?"

"Kowalski wanted me to watch you."

Flora seemed a little irritated at this but held a look that suggested she was happy that Kowalski cared. "That's nice of him."

"Yeah, I guess," Skipper muttered.

The two continued to walk around and eventually sat on a bench near the kangaroo habitat. Silence came over them, which they didn't mind, so they enjoyed the little relaxation of the quietness. Skipper sat back against the bench with his flippers folded behind his head and breathed the warm, crisp air deeply, savoring it. Flora admired nearby plant life in the quiet spot they shared, which was strange for the normally loud Zoo. It was a contented silence, until Flora spotted something on the bench.

"Oh, look at that." Flora awed as she saw a little machine. "It looks interesting!" She picked it up and examined it curiously. When she looked down; she noticed a cord that broke into two and ended with, what Flora assumed, speakers that were attached to the machine. "What is this?" she asked Skipper. Flora may be very intelligent, but she wasn't too familiar with this object.

"It's a MP3 player. The humans use it to listen to music," Skipper told her with closed eyes, although he wasn't as nearly as fascinated by it as she was.

Flora gasped in happy surprise. "Really? I love music! Well, so do the others but you know…" she trailed off as she turned the machine on. She pressed a button that, what she also assumed, was suppose to start playing a song. No music came out though, which frustrated Flora. "I thought I pressed 'play'," she growled. She started making her way back to the penguin habitat as she fiddled with the MP3.

"Hey, wait up!" Skipper yelled after her. He followed her back to the habitat, and they both jumped down into the HQ.

"I think I can figure this thing out." She held up the speakers and noticed music coming from it. "I think I just did, too."

She put the speakers near her ear holes and started listening to the sound the music emitted. Flora recognized the song as 'Eye of the Tiger', which she was very familiar with the song, as was everyone else. Mostly because Madison had played it on her recorder a thousand times before. She put one of the ear pieces on and started to rock her head to the music.

Skipper stared at her oddly. "What are you doing?" he asked in minor exasperation at her odd actions. He always found her to be an odd one but this was just strange to watch. Flora paused, took the other ear piece and put it on Skipper. He was greeted with the lyrics, "_Took my time, took my chances. Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet, just a man and his will to survive! So many times, it happens so fast. You change your passion for glory."_

Skipper had subconsciously started tapping his left foot to the music. Flora and Skipper started to dance around a bit, while staying next to each other the whole time. They both liked the song and couldn't seem to stop dancing to it. It came to the point when they started singing the lyrics together.

"_They stack the odds til' we take to the street," _Flora sang.

Skipper sang the next line after that, _"For we kill for the skill to survive!"_

"_It's the eye of the tiger!" _they both sang together with amusing gusto. They sang as they rocked their heads up and down like they were at a rock concert, grinning the whole time. _"It's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival! As the last known survivor stalks prey in the night, and he watching us all in the… Eye of the tiger!" _They sang that last part really loud. They stopped abruptly as they noticed something.

They both turned their heads and saw their friends standing there with their beaks dropped wide open in surprise. Flora and Skipper looked at each other, smirked, and shrugged at this. They started rocking their heads again and prepared to sing once more.

"_Had the guts, got the glory," _Skipper sang.

Flora glanced at him and smirked, glad to have gotten him to loosen up for once. "_Went the distance, and now I'm not going to stop!" _

"_Just a man and his will to survive!" _Skipper sang.

The two both opened their beaks to sing another part together, "_It's the eye of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival! As the last known survivor stalks prey in the night, and he watching us all in the… Eeeeeye of the tiger!" _With that they finished. They looked back up at the shocked penguins, acting as if it never happened.

Sara's snow cone dropped onto the ground, leaving a colorful mess. "What was that?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Well…" Flora began to explain but Amber didn't let her.

The silver bird held up her flipper, ceasing their attempt to give them an explanation. "I don't even want to know," she said and walked in a different direction with Kowalski as she took a bite out of her pretzel.

Madison walked past them with Rico next to her and gave them a questioning look, before turning her gaze back to Rico as he started talking gibberish that only they seemed to understand.

"That was interesting," Amber chuckled and leaned against the concrete wall casually near the television.

"Definitely." Kowalski chuckled along too and settled in front of the TV.

Sara and Private gave Skipper and Flora their pretzels and snow cones.

"Just for the record Skippah, I think you sang pretty well," Private told him sincerely with amusement written all over his face. "You should do it more often." Skipper gave him a funny look, which made Flora laugh.

"Yeah, you did pretty good Skipper. You too, Flora," Sara complimented with a giggle.

"You didn't see anything," Skipper said hypnotically and waved his flippers around in a circular motion. He then snapped harshly, "Got it?"

The two young penguins gave a nervous salute before running off to the TV, where the other penguins were, and started to watch the 'Shirtless Ninja Action Theatre'.

After a minute of silence, Flora whispered to him, "That was fun."

Skipper smirked at her. "Oh yeah, definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>This song was 'Eye of the Tiger', just in case you couldn't tell.<strong>

**For the record, I love singing penguins! Anyway, that was a little one shot at Flora and Skipper's odd friendship that I just now created. Sort of. Please review!**


End file.
